


Of Love and Pride

by Moonflower0759



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Free Verse, Headcanon, Mix of canon and headcanon, Poetry, Solavellan, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower0759/pseuds/Moonflower0759
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A free verse poem, told through the perspective of Solas, about the romance between Solas and (Female) Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Pride

I was once a king who sat upon a throne of bones  
My head burned hot and I believed myself to be wise.  
No other could walk without fear of his enemies  
I lead an army across fields of war, when I was young  
Now that’s all gone; all of my laurels reduced to thorns.

You are a stranger.  
I felt the world born anew when I met you.  
Whatever may come, know that I believe in you.  
Know that I am forever a changed man  
Because of you.

I lived in solitude and pain, long before I came to be  
Beside you, with you.  
Now I’m reduced to a fool on his knees  
Gasping in awe as I raise my eyes to see  
Your perfect face, all aglow with gold and glory  
Raised high above me, the fallen and forgotten.

You are my friend.  
I felt the world born anew when I met you.  
Whatever may come, know that I care for you.  
Know that I am forever a changed man  
Because of you.

The moonlight in your hair, roses bloomed  
Upon your cheeks, I tasted honey on your tongue.  
I swooned in time with you as we began this dance  
Of love and heartache; I said you deserved better  
My love, you simply smiled at me.

You are my heart.  
I felt the world born anew when I met you.  
Whatever may come, know that I love you.  
Know that I am forever a changed man  
Because of you.

Maybe it was all for naught, maybe it was worth the shot  
The risk was great and the price will destroy us.  
I have seen the secret truths and you have heard them from my mouth,  
This mouth that drips with lies and lessons,  
Has locked with yours, sweet and truthful.

You are my heart.  
I felt the world born anew when I met you.  
Whatever may come, know that I love you.  
Know that I am forever a changed man  
Because of you.

I’m teetering on the edge of forever and goodbye  
You brought me to my knees and I gave up my heart.  
Once, I was able to laugh with you.  
Once, I took you into my embrace, and I wept with you.  
I loved you more than I ever knew anyone could.

You are my heart.  
I felt the world born anew when I met you.  
Whatever may come, know that I love you.  
Know that I am forever a changed man  
Because of you.  
Remember that what we had, was real.

Long ago I thought I knew pain and loss,  
Now I cry and carry wounds the like of which I never knew before.  
But you and I will remain bound by Fate.  
You will hear my distant howls in the dark of night  
As your tears hit the bedroom floor  
Awake in that room, so cold and alone.

You are my heart.  
I felt the world born anew when I met you.  
Whatever may come, know that I love you.  
Know that I am forever a changed man  
Because of you.  
Remember that what we had, was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in April 2015 and posted on my Tumblr. Link to the original post: http://moonflower0759.tumblr.com/post/116680692367/of-love-and-pride-a-solavellan-poem


End file.
